


Christopher Robin (2018) A Musical Teaser Trailer

by TheColorBlue



Category: Christopher Robin (2018), Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Gen, Multimedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorBlue/pseuds/TheColorBlue
Summary: If the Christopher Robin (2018)teaser trailerhad been a musical.  (´ω｀) With narrative points pulled fromthis article.Tracks-“The Hardest Part (of Growing Up)”-“You’ve Seem To’ve Forgotten”-“I Haven’t Forgotten”-Bonus: “You’ve Seem To’ve Forgotten” first version with piano interlude





	Christopher Robin (2018) A Musical Teaser Trailer

“The Hardest Part (of Growing Up)”

CHRISTOPHER ROBIN

They say, ‘Christopher Robin, cut twenty percent—it’s your job.’  
To balance the books, manage finances, and  
Keep track of the daily logs.  
And ‘who cares’ if these men and women  
Are counting on you to find a way—  
Just another ‘hard decision’ to make before  
The end of the day…

So forget about weekend outings or  
Having your own life;  
And forget about spending time with your  
Daughter and your wife;  
Just one weekend to think it through,  
To make your plans, and make that cut;  
How can you face all of them without coming up with a better way…

Work harder,  
Work longer,  
Work all these hours as a  
Leader of men, a father at home,  
You’ll pull up your bootstraps  
When you work alone.

Work harder,  
Work longer,  
Work all these hours as you  
Save for a home, save for your children,  
Save for a life thats barely begun for you—

The hardest part of growing up is caring for the ones you love,  
The hardest part is finding all those hours, add them up;  
The hardest part of growing up is caring for the ones you love,  
When you can’t even care for yourself.  
Care for yourself? Where’s the time, oh Christopher Robin?

-

“You’ve Seem To’ve Forgotten”

WINNIE THE POOH

You’ve seem to’ve forgotten me, oh Christopher Robin;  
You’ve seem to’ve forgotten how we  
Set those twigs and pine cones a’bobbing in  
Slow-moving streams in the woods;  
We did it, just ‘cause we could.  
Oh, won’t you remember?  
Oh Christopher Robin.

We wandered through wild, wide woods, we  
Borrowed honey from bees,  
Spending our days together, doing whatever we pleased.

We visited Rabbit’s house, we  
Flew kites through the trees,  
Looking at clouds and  
Putting our minds at ease…

-

“I Haven’t Forgotten”

CHRISTOPHER ROBIN

I haven’t forgotten you, or all of my old friends;  
I haven’t forgotten but when you grow up, you find that your childhood ends.  
No more long walks in the woods,  
No more games, just ‘cause we could,  
No more time, no not for Christopher Robin…

 

-

Bonus Track:


End file.
